Battle Royale: Season One
by Libra 9
Summary: United States' youth has become more rebellious. So to combat this the President has decided to use the Battle Royale Act. Now the first victims have been chosen. Who will win in this game of death?
1. Contestant List

**Contestant List**

B1: James Parson

G1: Helen Soso

B2: Carter Aoki

G2: Piper Knowles

B3: Greg Daniels

G3: Raven Simmons

B4: Bobby Saint

G4: Nicole Parker

B5: Oscar Guerrero

G5: Autumn Stone

B6: Timothy Murkes

G6: Rogue Bernard

B7: Charlie Omari

G7: Taylor Desmond

B8: Flynn Kingston

G8: Lauren Sullivan

B9: John Jennings

G9: Rosita Mendoza

B10: Chris Morgan

G10: Robin Jackson

B11: Jonah Maze

G11: Janet Gold

B12: Marshall Anderson

G12: Wendy Shepard

B13: Shawn Peters

G13: Kate Loy

B14: Luke Forest

G14: Violet Spandam

B15: Dexter Bravo

G15: Martha Walsh

B16: Mason Morris

G16: Natalie Fox

B17: Seth Krieg

G17: Melinda Grande

B18: Hunter Dorcin

G18: Kamilah Harvey

B19: Bobby Frank

G19: Natalie Greer

B20: Manuel Vargas

G20: Stephany Mathers

B21: Russell Combs

G21: Megan Diamond

B22: Nathan Yauch

G22: Violet Xing

B23: Drake Duckworth

G23: Whitney Summers

B24: Aaron Wayne

G24: Jessica Davis

B25: Jim Cyrus

G25: Emily Waters


	2. Chapter One: Pre-Game

**Pre-Game**

The sound of an alarm clock rang through the room waking everyone inside. One of them is Aaron Wayne (B24). He looks around the room and sees his classmates. He tries to lift his hand, but he realizes his arms and legs are restrained to the chair he is sitting in.

Aaron looks to his right and sees Jessica Davis (G24) struggling in her chair. He then notices a metallic thing wrapped around her neck. He looks around the room and sees everyone else with the same thing. He couldn't look or touch his neck, but he infers he has the same thing. Suddenly the murmurs from his classmates turned into yells.

"Why am I here?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm scared!"

Aaron hears the shouts and is wondering the same thing. The only thing he remembers was that he was at his house and ready to go to sleep when he felt something cover his mouth. People keep on yelling and amidst the chaos Aaron notices a man sneaking into the room. He stands in front of the students and yells.

"Attention!"

The room turns quiet and he continues to speak. "Welcome, everyone to the very first Battle Royale." The students look at each other in confusion. The man notices this and continues to talk. "Oh, I'm sorry. You guys don't know what the Battle Royale is, right? Well the gist of it is that you will all have to kill each other until one survives."

The room turned dead silent. The silence continued until Shawn Peters (B13) spoke, "You're just kidding, right? You don't actually expect us to kill each other."

All the students looked back at the man and he says, "Yes, I do expect you to kill each other. Wait. I forgot to introduce myself. You can call me Mr. Smith and I will be the one to tell you what you need to know about this game."

"You will all receive a bag that has food, water, a flashlight, a sweatshirt, a PDA, and a random weapon. After I'm done with the instructions you will all be released into an abandoned summer camp. The campgrounds will be divided into zones and you will be able to see them in your PDAs. The PDA also has a list of the class and a clock. Every six hours I will announce who died and the danger zones. If you are caught in a danger zone then your collar will explode and kill you. So you should get out of the zone as soon as possible. The game starts with no danger zones, but fifteen minutes after the last person leaves the zone we are in right now will turn into a danger zone."

Mr. Smith paused a moment and then continued to speak. "You collars will also explode if you try to remove them. They are water-proof and shock-proof. Also, if no one dies in a twenty-four hour period then all the remaining collars will explode. The collar shows me your pulse and your location."

"We have a couple of minutes. So if there is any questions then raise your hand as high as you can." Mr. Smith asked. He looks around the room and calls on Kate Loy (G13).

"Why are we doing this?" Kate asked.

"Because the youth of America are becoming very rebellious these days. This is to put you back in your place." Mr. Smith answered. He then called on Russell Combs (B21).

How were we chosen for this?" Russell asked.

"First the government randomly chooses a school and then they randomly choose fifty students from the freshman year. Oh wait, that's right, today was supposed to be your first day of high school." Mr. Smith said. Once he said that everyone remembered. Aaron couldn't believe they will take away high school from them.

"Okay, I think I'm done with all the instructions. So when that clock hits twelve o'clock the person will leave, which is James Parson (B1) and ending with Emily Smith (G25). I am surprised to see that you were all very cooperative. I didn't have to kill anyone." While he said that he pulled out a gun.

The room was dead silent for the second time since Mr. Smith entered the room. Aaron looks around and notices he is in the last row.

"I'm probably going to be one of the last ones to leave." Aaron thinks. He also notices that none of his friends are in the class. He doesn't know if this is a good thing or not. Suddenly he hears a clicking sound. He looks at the clock and sees it's twelve. He looks at James and sees him standing up and walking to the door at the front of the room.

"Oh, I forgot all of this is being televised live. So good luck and fight hard." Mr. Smith announced. James takes a deep breath and leaves the room. The game has officially started.

50 students remaining


	3. Chapter Two: Night One

**Night One**

Taylor Desmond (G7) waits patiently in her chair. She looks to her left and sees no one. She knows she is the next person to leave the building Suddenly her restraints freed her and she stood up. She walked quickly to the door and she starts to run down the hall. She gets to the exit door and sees a rack full of duffel bags. She grabs a bag off the rack and walks to the door.

She opens it slightly and looks outside. She doesn't see anyone so she sprints to the trees. She continues to run until she felt she was a safe distance away. She sits against a tree and opens her bag. She looks through it and pulls out the sweatshirt and puts it on. She then notices a gun (Glock 40) and pulls it out. She looks at it for a moment and then notices a box of ammo a small manual in her bag. She picks up the manual starts to skim through it. When she is done she loaded her gun and and turned off the safety. She then hears a sound to her right.

She stands up and points her gun to the sound. She cannot trust anyone. Almost all the people in her grade hates her because of the people she is friends with Autumn Stone (G5) and Janet Gold (G11) the bitchiest girls in her grade. They always make fun of anyone and everyone. They have also got in many physical fights with other girls. As Taylor points her gun a person stood up.

"Calm down, it's me." Autumn says. Taylor couldn't believe it's her. She doesn't know if she can trust her or not. As she is wondering, Autumn continues to speak, "Oh, that's a good weapon. Take a look at mine." She pulls a gun (Model SW1911) out of her bag and shows it to Taylor. When Taylor saw this she gripped her gun tighter. "Relax, I'm not going to fight you. I want to team up with you and Janet," as Autumn was saying this she put her gun back into her bag.

Taylor lowered her gun a little and said, "Really?" Autumn nods and tells Taylor to follow her to starting point to wait for Janet. As they walk Taylor can't help, but smile. She couldn't believe she was ready to kill Autumn. She should be more trusting. They reach the starting point and see two people outside the building. One of them was on the ground and the other was standing with a baseball bat raised over their head. Taylor looks closer and sees it's Janet on the ground and Jonah Maze (B11) is ready to hit Janet.

Before Taylor could think she pointed her gun at Jonah and pulled the trigger. When Jonah was hit with the bullet he dropped his bat and fell. Taylor runs to Jonah and sees he is still alive. She points the gun at his head and pulls the trigger. Autumn runs to them and picks up the bat and says, "Come on people are going to leave the building in any minute." Janet stands up and runs with Taylor and Autumn back to where Autumn found Taylor.

They reached the spot and are catching their breath. Taylor stands up and walks over to the bushes and starts to throw up. When she is done she started to cry and says, "I just killed someone."

"It is okay if you didn't do that then I would've died." Janet says.

"Yeah, and besides we need to kill to win." Autumn says. "And Jonah is fat and ugly as fuck. If you didn't kill him then someone else would've and Janet would be dead." This made Taylor feel better and she wiped her tears off. "Okay, so now that that is settled we should go hunting for others," Autumn said. Janet and Taylor look at her in terror. "I said it already we need to kill so we can win and survive."

"If you wanted to kill more people then why didn't we just stay at the starting point?" Janet asked.

"I was scared and panicked." Autumn answered. "So will you guys still team up with me after what I just said?" Taylor and Janet stayed quiet for a while and they both nodded. Autumn smiles and says, "Great. We should rest a while before we start hunting. Wait, Janet what's your weapon?" Janet looks through her bag and pulls a pocket knife. They all start to laugh and Autumn says, "So Taylor and I get a gun and you get a knife. Anyways, you guys rest and I will keep watch and when it's Janet's turn I will give you my gun." Janet and Taylor nodded and laid down while Autumn kept watch.

* * *

><p>Kate Loy (G13) opens the door and sees Jonah's dead body on the ground. She gasps and runs away from the scene. She continues to run until she reached a river. She sits against a rock and starts looking through her bag and finds nunchakus at the bottom of the bag. She pulls it out and she couldn't help, but feel frustrated. She cannot believe she got nunchakus while there are people with guns.<p>

When she was waiting in the building she heard gunshots and when she saw Jonah's dead body she knew the person with the gun killed him. A breeze blew by and she shivered. She pulled the sweatshirt out of the bag and put it on. She then picked up her PDA and turned it on. She saw the map and saw she was in the west part of the map. She pressed on the list of the students and looked through the list and saw her best friend Natalie Greer (G19) was here.

She stood up to go back to the building, but then she remembered she only has nunchakus to protect herself with and there will be people released before Natalie comes out. She gave out a sigh and she heard gunshots. Kate hid behind the rock and saw people on the other side of the river. She looked closer and saw Timothy Murkes (B6) being chased by Flynn Kingston (B6). Timothy had a gun and tried to shoot Flynn, but missed. Timothy trips and Flynn caught up and stabbed him in the back. Timothy let out cry of agony and Kate gasped and covered her mouth. She then saw Flynn continuing to stab Timothy. He stopped and looked at Timothy's dead body. He bended over to pick up Timothy's gun, but a gunshot rang out. Flynn ducks and ran away without the gun. Kate continued to look at Timothy's body.

After a while Kate stood up and picked up her bag and saw a bridge to the left of her. She crept across the bridge and reached Timothy's body. She picked up the gun and his bag and ran away from the body into the woods. She sat against a tree and took out the food, water, and ammo from Timothy's bag and put the things into her bag. She looked at the gun (Revolver) and smiled. She reloaded it and looked around. She wondered if she should go back to the starting point and wait for Natalie, but decided against it.

"Hopefully she stays alive long enough for us to meet up," Kate said.

* * *

><p>Wendy Shepard (G12) looked through the list of students and started to cry. A lot of her friends were contestants and she didn't want to kill anyone. She wiped her tears away and looked at her gun (Ruger GS32-N) next to her. She knew that people were already killing because she heard gunshots while she was waiting in the building and when she left the building she saw Jonah's dead body. Which frightened her even more.<p>

While she was remembering seeing Jonah's body she heard gunshots. She jumped and looked through the bushes and saw Timothy being chased by Flynn. "No, they are going to kill each other." Wendy thought. Then Timothy tried to shoot Flynn again and tripped. Flynn started to stab Timothy in the back. Wendy started to cry again. Finally Flynn stopped stabbing Timothy. Wendy saw the look on Flynn's face and couldn't take it anymore.

Wendy grabbed her gun and placed it next to her head and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>As Manuel Vargas (B20) walked he gripped his crossbow tighter and continued to look around him. He was on the eastern part of the map and was in an area called Cabin Grove. He was looking for a cabin he could stay the night in. He came to a cabin that was away from the entrance and tried to open the front door. It was surprisingly unlocked. He walked in and saw he was in a living room. He sat his bag on the coffee table in the middle of the room and sat on the couch.<p>

He started to think of what he should do now. Manuel was a foreign exchange student so he didn't have many friends. He looked through the list and saw that none of the friends that he did have wasn't there. He put his PDA in his bag and stood up. He started to walk up the stairs and look around the cabin. He saw that there was three floors and on the second floor there was a kitchen. He continued to go to the third floor and look inside the bedrooms.

He walked into the master room and saw a duffel bag on the bed. Then suddenly someone jumped out of the closet and attacked him with a sickle. Manuel dodged it and saw his attacker was Robin Jackson (G10). Robin tried to attack him again, but he dodged it. He kicked Robin away from him and ran down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a pot. He turned around and saw Robin was standing in the doorway. He was trapped. Robin rose her sickle and tried to slice down on Manuel. He dodged it and hit her in the head with the pot.

Robin fell and Manuel saw she was bleeding from where he hit her. "I'm sorry," Manuel said. Robin kicked Manuel which made him fall. Then Robin got on top of him and brought her sickle down. Manuel grabbed the sickle with one hand and with the other he punched her. He then stood up with the sickle in his hand.

"Look I got your weapon so give up," Manuel said. Robin picked up the pot and tried to hit Manuel. He dodged it and sliced her throat with the sickle. Manuel saw what he did and dropped the sickle. Robin dropped the pot and grabbed her throat. She was trying to keep her blood inside her.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kill anyone," Manuel said. Robin continued to grab her neck and fell down. After a couple of minutes she finally died. Manuel continued to look at her with disgust. He wasn't disgusted by Robin, but from himself. He couldn't believe he killed someone.

When he thought that he threw up into the sink. Then Manuel came to a realization. Robin was trying to kill him. He was just protecting himself. This made Manuel feel better. He then came to another realization. He will need to kill to get out there. So he decided to play the game. He picked up the sickle and walked downstair to get his bag. He walked up to the master bedroom and went to bed.

46 students remaining


End file.
